


Lilith Sucks

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Constantine (TV), Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020)
Genre: Angels, Demon possession, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Constantine, John and Zat have a rocky relationship, Magical GenderBend, Magical Tomfoolery, The Justice League, Watchtower - Freeform, lilith the demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: John resorts to demon possession once more to resolve a conflict only to find that Lilith turned him into a woman. That in and of itself wouldn't be too bad if Lilith wasn't also trying to take over his body.
Relationships: John Constantine & The Justice League, John Constantine/Zatanna Zatara
Kudos: 11





	Lilith Sucks

John hurried to draw out the sigils he needed amongst the chalk circles. The candles he had lit and littered amongst the tile floor flickered when a thunderous slam shook the hospital floor. John cursed before rushing to finish his work. The Latin chant poured off his tongue much easier even as the booming, hurried footsteps- multiple sets, John realised grimly- pounded closer and closer.

He did work best under pressure after all. 

“Lilith, Queen of Hell, Mistress of all Evil, I call to you as your humble servant. I am in need of your service.” He called out. The candles around him were snuffed out one by one around him as the footsteps drew closer. John’s heartbeat quickened in anticipation, watching as nothing happened- 

Until the undeniable sensation of being possessed hit him, a strange, uncomfortable feeling of having another entity crammed inside your head. It was almost comforting. 

“John Constantine.” A booming, feminine voice addressed him in his mind. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“I’m kind of desperate, love.” John smiled despite himself. He craved a cigarette at that moment, or a really stiff drink. Instead, the door to the hospital wing slammed open. A large humanoid creature snuffled the air. Then, its three sets of wings and arms, the lines of eyes dotting the appendages staring straight at John. It let out a building shaking cry as multiple sets of footsteps pounded down the hallway. 

“Angels?!” Lilith shouted indignantly in John’s mind. John flinched at the sensation, grating on his nerves. He had to shove his discomfort away though as angels ripped and snatched at his body. He muttered a chant, his hands glowed in a golden light, and he threw up a shield against the coming crowd of angels. 

“Yes, angels!” John gritted, pouring his concentration into his shield. The angels threw themselves against it as they tried to pierce the golden barrier around John. “A little help would be nice.” 

“Why should I?” Lilith asked. John rolled his eyes. 

“My soul? My eternal service? My power?” John snipped out. Cracks along his shield formed along his shield, making his heart drop. “Whatever you want! Just hurry, would you?”

John regretted his choice of words as soon as they left his mouth. A quiet cackle filled his mind before power, raw and intense, flooded his body. Sensation in his mind pushed on his own conscience, trying to push out John’s will. John resisted, but the force shoved harder, forcing John to black out. 

**************************************

When John came to, he peeled himself off the hospital tile floor, a good sign all things considered. He looked around. The bodies of angels littered the ground in scorched piles, another good sign. John froze and strained his ears for any remaining angels, but the hospital was silent thankfully. 

A twinge of pain shot up his arm. John shrugged off his coat and rolled up his shirt sleeve. A strange symbol slowly colored his skin a dusty red, the mark of Lilith’s possession. 

John groaned. Of course, she’d take up residence. He needed an exorcism and fast. 

Annie was completely out of the question seeing as she shot him last time they’d met. And, he couldn’t well put Zed and Chaz through another episode of dealing with John’s stupid, possessed arse. John groaned, forcing himself to think. 

There was always Zatanna, John remembered. He’d have to grovel at her feet, considering the state he’d left their relationship, but he couldn’t imagine her saying no. She was on the Justice League after all; helping people was her thing. 

John stood up with his objective in mind. As he did though, his weight shifted and a pressure on his chest. His fingers felt it first, running over his chest in search of injury. Instead, his fingers sink into the fabric of his shirt around the...bra?, bra he was wearing. 

John looked around the room, spotting a bathroom sign. He turned towards the men’s room and made his way in to face the long wall mirror. 

He leaned into the mirror, taking in his face. His jawline had been softened a bit. His hair had been restyled to resemble more of a pixie cut while his eyelashes seemed longer, and his lips seemed to stand out more. John rubbed his lips together, filling his mouth with the taste of artificial cherry. 

“Lip gloss? Really, Lilith?” John asked absently. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to get that tousled look he liked. v “Had to make you a suitable vessel.”

John grunted in response. Once he was satisfied, he stepped back. “So you changed my sex?” 

“You don’t seem troubled by the idea.” 

He probably should be. Logically, it was a violation of his autonomy. But in reality, he wasn’t particularly bothered about it. 

“Maybe if you were more original, love.” He responded. He’d been in situations like this a few times before. Hell, he’d done it a few times himself when the quiet longing for something like this when the mood took him. He took in the new curves of his body, almost transfixed by the fact that he had them again. 

Nope, he wasn’t bothered by it.

But then, Lilith pushed at his consciousness once again. John gasped, falling forward to steel himself against the bathroom counter. He concentrated on pushing back and keeping himself awake even as spots danced in his vision. He let out an involuntary yell as the pressure built to a screaming pitch. Then, it dropped away all at once. John relaxed, huffing in relief. 

He needed Zatanna. Now. 

John spat out a spell and swirled his hands before him. Golden light spiraled before him into circles and sigils. John stepped through it and let the magic melt away the surrounding hospital bathroom. 

Zatanna’s apartment door came into view as he stepped out. He looked in the curtained window at his reflection again. He fixed his appearance again, messing with his hair again and his tie against the curve of his chest. If he was going to grovel for help, he might as well look his best doing it. 

At least, that was his excuse for dallying. It was definitely not because of the swell of awkwardness plaguing his mind. He really didn’t want to face what Zatanna had to say to him, but it’s not like he had many other chances for a proper exorcism. John kept this at the front of his mind as he knocked on the door.

He waited, anticipating Zatanna’s pissed off glare to face him. Yet, nothing happened. John knocked again, louder this time. 

“Zatanna! It’s Constantine!” He shouted as if Zatanna needed the clarity. He was sure no matter what he looked like, she could recognize him. Yet, she still didn’t take the chance to come and prove him right. 

John sighed. He stepped back off the doormat and peeled it off of the ground. A sigil was written on the ground in permanent marker. John touched it and said a few words, producing Zatanna’s spare key. John took it and unlocked the door. 

“Zatanna? Sorry for the intrusion.” He called out as he walked in. Zatanna’s apartment was pretty normal oddly enough. Antique furniture arranged around the fireplace, with a flatscreen television mounted on the wall. John had remembered seeing it in glances as he had chased Zatanna’s lips across it. 

John frowned at the thought, pushing it away. What was more important was that Zatanna hadn’t come to yell at him. Which means she wasn’t here.

John groaned. He looked around, hoping for some sort of clue. He spied a decorative mirror on the far wall. An idea struck him. He searched his pockets and found a small jar of holy oil. He poured a bit on his fingers and painted a cross on the surface, praying for an eye into the future. 

All at once, a burning pain, the smell of smoke, and a pained shriek hit him. The pressure in his head built until he thought his skull would crack open. John quickly wiped the oil onto his coat while trying to keep himself steady. Meanwhile, Lilith thrashed and throbbed in his head like the mother of all hangovers.John groaned. His vision started to swim with spots when Lilith finally decided to calm down.

John took a relieved breath and shook off the spots. He blinked a few times before he could focus back on the mirror. Before him, Zatanna walked into the mirror, holding a small device. John squinted at it until he remembered that all Justice League members carried a private communicator. Zatanna said something into it, something along the lines of trouble and watchtower from the shape of her lips, before turning out of frame of the mirror. Then, he saw the edge of a portal open and close. 

John took in this information for a moment, turning it over in his mind before he came to a realization and groaned. 

He was going to have to go to the WatchTower, wasn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment what you think and hit kudos if you liked it!


End file.
